


I Hope You Love Her As Much As I Love You

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Suga is a Witch, characters will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga turned to him, tears staining his eyes, before he spoke. "I rather you love her than live a lie loving me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Love Her As Much As I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toil & Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199266) by [spartakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartakiss/pseuds/spartakiss). 



> I read Toil & Trouble a few months ago and I couldn't resist the urge to write a story in that AU! I thought it would be really cute if I wrote a Daisuga fic for this- so here it is! It was originally going to be one long story, but in the end I decided it would be best for it to be in chapters. Enjoy!

“Ah-!”

A loud ‘pwoof’ could be heard from inside the tiny cottage, and purple dust could be seen seeping out the slightly opened windows. Only when the dust settled did Suga open his eyes. He glanced around the room, which was drenched in the purple substance. He sighed and started wiping the particles off his face, patting his robe down in the process. He was about to brush off his equipment when a loud knock was heard from the door.

“Sugawara-san! Are you alright in there?”

The white haired male trotted to the door, opening it. Standing on the other side was his neighbor, and disciple, Akaashi Keiji. Suga chuckled nervously and nodded.

“Ah, Akaashi! Sorry I’m being so noisy- I messed up another experiment of mine.”

Akaashi raised a brow. “Again? This is the fourth time this week. What are you even working on? Do you need help?”

“Oh, no! I’m fine!” Suga shook his head. “I’m just working on a simple water-breathing potion that Bokuto asked of me.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, his hands now on his hips. “If it’s so simple, then why do you keep messing up on it?”

The witch averted his gaze, scratching the back of his head. “Ah, well…He asked for a potion that lasted more than 5 minutes-”

The disciple groaned. “Sugawara-san, you know how stupid he can be. A water-breathing potion that lasts longer than 5 minutes? That’s insane! What is he even going to use it for?”

Suga only laughed and turned back into the house, waving for the other to follow. Akaashi didn’t say a word as his eyes laid upon the messy home, clad in magenta. He would have scolded the other, but he was in no mood to. He watched as his master picked up a vile and walked it back over to him.

“Here,” Suga said, handing it to him. “Give this to Bokuto. It’s not as much as he wanted, but it’ll have to do.”

Akaashi stared at the vile in his hands with wide eyes. “You were actually able to do it?”

Suga nodded.

Akaashi shook his head, a smile spreading on his face. “I don’t know how you do it, Sugawara-san, but every time you work on something new you always achieve the impossible.”

The witch smiled back and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, spinning him around to push him out the door. “I know, I know, I’m so great aren’t I? Now hurry and get that to Bokuto. He’ll start whining if he doesn’t receive it in a timely manner.”

And after Akaashi was through the door, Suga shut it behind him with a smile. Then he sighed, turning back towards the mess he made with a frown. His hands went to his hips as he thought about how to clean it.

“I suppose I’ll start here and work my way back.” He mumbled to himself, going to fetch a bucket and wet towel.

**. . .**

Suga stood up, wiping the imaginary sweat from his forehead. He looked around the clean cottage and smiled, mentally patting himself on the back. It had taken a good two hours of grinding through the dust, but his cottage was now dazzling more than ever.

Just then another knock at the door caused him to jump, almost dropping the wet towel onto the ground. He turned to look at the door curiously and huffed.

“Goodness, I’m getting a lot of visitors today.” He commented before hurrying to the door. He fumbled with the lock for before prying it open.

“Hello-?” He froze upon seeing who was there, his eyes wide and his mouth in an ‘o’ shape. He must have looked silly just staring like that!

“Long time no see, Suga.” The other figure chuckled, his voice familiar and welcoming.

Once Suga relaxed, his hands found their way to his hips for the millionth time that day.

“Sawamura Daichi!” His smile brightened as the others name passed his lips. He stepped forward, jabbing the other in his side.

“Gah!” Daichi winced, hands touching the spot where he was attacked. “What was that for?”

The longer Suga smiled, the more menacing it became.

“That’s for not replying to my letters. You know I take a lot of time out of my day to write those!”

The taller of the two bowed his head, smiling apologetically. “I know, I know, sorry! But I thought it would be better to see you in person rather than write back.”

The silver haired male crossed his arms and looked away with a pout. “I suppose that is better than writing back…”

Daichi laughed his loud hearty laugh that made Suga feel as if there were butterflies in his stomach. The brown haired male came forward and embraced the other in a short, but tight, hug. Suga hugged back, a sulky expression painting his face when the other pulled back.

“Well don’t just stand there, get inside.” Suga pointed into the house and waited for the other to pass him into the cottage.

Daichi looked around breathing in the fresh scent of lavender soap. “Looks good in here.” He commented.

Suga approached him from behind and teasingly jabbed him again, laughing when the other doubled over. “It better look good. I just spent all morning cleaning it.” He directed the others attention to his hat and robe, still clad in purple, sitting on the table across the room.

Daichi raised a brow. “What happened?” He asked, making his way over to inspect the clothes.

“Oh, you know. Experiments gone wrong.” He started, “I made a potion for Bokuto, and I thought I could make it even better- but then it exploded in my face.”

Daichi muttered a ‘huh’ and turned towards the smaller man. “You should be careful, Suga. You could get hurt.”

A light blush dusted his cheeks as disregarded the others worry. “You sound just like Akaashi. AKA my mom.”

They both broe into a fit of laughter before Daichi spoke up. “It's been a long time since we've talked like this.”

“Yeah,” Suga’s eyes fell to the floor. “It has.”

The room fell silent.

It’s been three or four years since they last saw each other. After graduating high school, Suga enrolled into the Academy of the Arcane Arts where he studied to be a witch. Instead of the traditional four years at the Academy, Suga managed to graduate a year early. However, during that time, he didn’t get to see Daichi once.

They wrote letters to each other, so he was somewhat updated with Daichi’s life, but there were times where Daichi never replied. Those were the times where Suga was the most worried. Usually he would think up different scenarios that might have happened, like Daichi being unable to reply because he was hurt, or that he had forgotten about Suga. And the worst one, where Daichi would have gotten sick of him. But he always pushed those thoughts aside. He knew none of those could possibly happen, they were too close.

“Uhm,” Daichi began, causing Suga to look to him. “Listen, Koushi, I have a request.”

Suga looked at Daichi with worried eyes. The other never used his first name unless it was important. “A request? Of course, let’s hear it.” His voice was cheerful despite his worried expression.

“I…I need you to make a love potion.”

The witch just stared. “Goodness Daichi, why on earth would you need that?” He asked, feeling his chest starting to tighten.

“There’s…There’s someone I really like- no, love. Suga, I’ve never loved anyone this much before.”

“Love potions don’t work like that, Daichi. The other person has to like you a little bit in order for it to work. The potion is just a little push to help the love get on track.” He stated. As a witch he was to correct the false stories concerning their craft. “If I may ask, who is it for?”

It wasn’t weird to ask this question, right? Especially if he was the one brewing the potion.

“You remember Michimiya, right?”

His heart stopped.

“What!?” He blurted out suddenly, almost knocking over the beakers on his desk.

Daichi stared. “Oh, uh, are you okay, Suga-?”

“Oh! Yeah! Haha, sorry about that. I’m just really…surprised to hear that!” The witch straightened his posture and cleared his throat. “I- uhm…Love potions aren’t too difficult to brew, so I can make one for you.”

The taller one smiled and embraced the other in another hug. “Thank you so much, Suga!”

“Yeah, it’s…No problem.” The hug lasted longer this time, but he didn’t hug back. The embrace should have felt warm, like it always did, but he felt cold. It didn’t feel comfortable.

After pulling away, Suga explained to the other that he was pretty busy at the moment, asking him to stop by the next day so they could get started. After ushering the male out of the cottage, he leaned his back against the front door. Placing a hand over his heart, he slowly slid down until he was on his knees.

It was strange how someone could take your heart and shatter it with just a few words. Once he felt tears sting his eyes, he didn't stop them. He let them fall. He let them roll down his pale cheeks and onto the hardwood floor.

Why?

After he devoted years of his life loving the other, after he had done so much- after he earned his respect and affection. After all this, why did he fall for…Her? Yes, she had a slight advantage, since she knew him longer, but she was never around. She never had the bond they had.

Suga looked down to his hands. They were shaking. Fury and heart break filled his fragile soul and he began beating himself up internally. Was she prettier? Was she smarter? Nicer? _Better?_

And so he sat there, crying silently as the clock ticked on. As the sun began disappearing over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? I actually took the time to edit this one ;o;  
> Also, there will be only 3 or 4 chapters in this story. I'm thinking 3, but we'll see how I feel later.


End file.
